Nadie es inocente
by Alcaudon
Summary: La guerra terminó, el avatar ha perdido y ha llegado la epoca del Rey Fenix. Zucest, ligero Mailee y posible lemon. ATENCIÓN rating M
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer fic, humilde homenaje a la fabulosa trilogía de la Bella durmiente de A. N. Roquelaure avatar style

ya saben, como dicen por aqui, eso que llaman disclaimer, "los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen" y bla bla bla ( porque si lo fueran Ozai sería mio y solo mio, dominaria el mundo y hubiese ganado la guerra de los 100 años)

* * *

Nadie es inocente

* * *

Las primeras en desaparecer fueron las de ojos marrones, la tercera cantaba canciones de Omashu, la cuarta la llorona, la quinta la que no decía nada. Sexta noche, es mi turno, me sacaron muy temprano de mi celda. Atrás quedó sola y desamparada la última de nosotras.

Visto de rojo. Me siento desnuda. Me han embutido en un vestido en el que apenas si puedo respirar, mis pechos parecen más grandes con este escote, me desconozco. Han restirado mis cabellos, me han adornado con joyas que ya he visto antes y me arrastran por pasillos, hasta el final me arrojan a una habitación donde aguarda mi depredador.

La nueva esclava

Todo estaba oscuro. Mi corazón latía constantemente y no veía a lo lejos más que la cama roja. Las mujeres nos habían adiestrado a todas. Todo seria negro, lo único que se vería sería la cama colocada más arriba de las escaleras. Debía de inclinarme y arrastrarme por los escalones hasta llegar a sus pies, adoptar una posición sumisa, masajear, besar, acariciar sus pantorrillas. Esperando la señal. Si no le gustaba sería enviada al distrito rojo para ser instruida como era debido, si le agradaba me dejaría hacer.

Él es el amo, yo la esclava.

Conmigo aprenderás sobre dolor y el placer – susurró desde la oscuridad tomando mi barbilla con fuerza – no hay mejor maestro que el dolor y esta noche tendrás el privilegio de convertirte en aprendiz en el arte del placer por una sola noche

La sangre mancha las paredes de la habitación, las hojas de la puerta han sido cortadas, todo se venía abajo entre fuego y cenizas. Alcancé a ver el cuerpo de mi madre cuando me encontraron escondida. Sangre, intestinos esparcidos por todas partes. todo es muerte y desolación.

Vi a la muerte velar los ojos de mi madre.

trató de impedir que me descubriera, pero calló abatida por un rayo de un maestro fuego y por la espada de otros dos con los ojos brillantes y saltones que se encargaron de que viera sangre, oliera las vísceras expuestas , mis vestidos se mancharan con la sangre de los míos.

El consultorio ardía en llamas, los vecinos habían huido, casi nadie se había quedado en el pueblo, pero yo no podía, mi madre ayudaba a los viajeros heridos, yo la asistía , les ayudábamos, les dábamos alimento…. Un hombre, casi un niño trató de advertirnos. Fue inútil, antes del anochecer habían caído sobre nosotros como aves de presa.

Así es la vida, desde el ascenso del señor Fénix sangre y fuego son el pan de cada día.

Jinetes del Sur, carroñeros, esos desalmados reunieron los sobrevivientes. Los que tuvieron suerte los enviarían al frente de batalla, a otros a las minas y a las mujeres que les parecieron atractivas nos separaron , encadenaron y nos condujeron a los barcos.

Tres semanas después de penas, maltrato y hambre desembarcamos en la Nación del Fuego y nos reunieron con otras mujeres. En el camino murieron algunas de formas más o menos misteriosas y sus cuerpos fueron lanzados al mar.

Éramos botín de guerra y un grupo de mascaras blancas se presentó al atardecer y seleccionó a siete de nosotras. Después supe que corrimos con suerte, porque el resto fue enviado a la Zona de Faroles Rojos para complacer a los hombres que iban y venían. Nosotras, las que parecíamos más fuertes y conservábamos algo de nuestra belleza fuimos trasladadas encadenadas de pies y manos a Palacio. Maldita belleza, desearía haber muerto aquella noche.

Nadie dijo que esperaban de nosotras.

Fuimos separadas y tratadas como invitadas, nos colocaron guardias, nos llamaban _las perlas_ _sin horadar_. Las primeras que sospecharon fueron las primeras en desaparecer. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba. Nos vigilaban a todas horas y nos trataban a cuerpo de reinas, pero no éramos libres.

Una semana atrás cambiaron las cosas. Conducidas con unas mujeres que nos tomaron medidas para el gran día. Nos separaron y numeraron. La anciana dijo que yo sería la sexta, que mi cuerpo se parecía al de no sé quién, que tenía mirada dulce y caderas anchas. Me trataron como a un trozo de carne.

Después nos dieron lecciones de lo que se esperaba de nosotras con dos esclavos. Hicieron cosas que jamás imaginé presenciar, quise volver el rostro, era demasiado, yo debía de curar a otros no convertirme en una cortesana, pero el destino es curioso. En este palacio estoy condenada a servir de cortesana.

Como muestra y al final de la semana pasada pudimos apreciar la lección magistral detrás de unas celosías. La princesa Azula en persona iba en un palanquín, cundo bajó, llevaba una bata de seda roja y se notaba que nada bajo ella. Ordenó que llevaran a la sala a su hermano, el príncipe Zuko.

Lo reconocí, no fui la única. Era el de la marca, el que nos robó el caballo avestruz. Ahogué un grito mordiéndome la mano. Su cabello estaba largo y despeinado, dijeron que había sido atrapado por los Dai Li después de que fuera herido y la maestra agua no pudiera hacer más que huir despavorida por todo palacio, hasta que llegó el Señor Fénix y la sometió.

La princesa ordenó que la dejaran sola. Que ella se encargaría de castigarlo. Cuando la puerta se cerró, sonrió, se acomodó el cabello y dejó que la bata que llevaba se fuera deslizando poco a poco, dejando ver su piel blanca mientras se relamía sus labios y se acercaba con movimientos provocativos a su hermano que en un principio trataba de resistirse.

Mordió los labios de su hermano que apenas y solto un ligero gemido, la bata de seda resbalaba delicadamente por sus hombros sin decidirse a caer, no había más prendas, no sabía porque estaba a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer pero no tenía dudas: Ella siempre había deseado hacerlo, después de todo la sangre solo llama a la sangre o ¿no?

* * *

Una de nosotras engañó a un guardia, las otras la cubrimos, regresó, trajo noticias horripilantes. Había llegado a una habitación oscura y seca donde colgaba una jaula de metal. En ella estaba una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules que gritaba como posesa. Decían que la princesa Azula la tortura día con día, la lleva hasta los límites y no la deja morir. Dicen que le han arrancado entre gemidos los nombres de sus tres amantes y que pretenden dejarla en esa jaula hasta que decida servir como se debe al señor Fénix, que pierda la razón o decida morirse. Lo que suceda primero.

* * *

Alzó las faldas del vestido con habilidad, esperó que fuera el momento apropiado, cuando dejara de resistirme, y lo solo siguiera tal como me habían enseñado. Se notaba que se sentía incómoda cuando llevó sus manos a las caderas.

Quiero adiestrarte, no te resistas… – susurró mientras mordía - _no vengo esta noche a vencer tu cuerpo en el que se resumen los pecados de tu pueblo…_

Lágrimas cuando él hundió una de sus manos en mis piernas y empezó a buscar, no se detuvo hasta escuchar un gemido, entonces me tumbó en la cama y empezó a jugar con sus dedos hasta que supo que estaba lista…

* * *

Todo sigue a oscuras, a mi lado hay un hombre de largos cabellos y barba puntiaguda que me ha hecho su esclava por una noche. No llevo encima más que la sábana. Me siento muy cansada y no quisiera estar aquí.

No puedo dormir.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos, mi madre se desangra frente a mí, y aquel exiliado se funde con la Princesa Azula.

No quiero dormir.

Me quedo sola con todas las pulsaciones en mi cuerpo. Deseando morir, desaparecer. Jamás me sentí tan conciente de mi cuerpo, las diferentes quemaduras y cicatrices me hacen sentir cada milímetro una incomoda sensación entre mis piernas.

No quiero seguir despierta.

Tengo miedo de moverme, de respirar, solo quiero que despierte, que me lleven de nuevo a las celdas, que pase algo.

Quiero morir, esperando que la proxima vez sea diferente.

* * *

Azula se estremece y se mueve como un gato. Zuzu se ve tan indefenso cuando duerme. Ella aun quiere seguir el castigo, le gusta sentir la marca del fuego y ver como el va perdiendo poco a poco el control y cae sin remedio una y otra vez.

No le gusta la nueva favorita de su padre, la considera débil, insulsa, demasiado dulce para su gusto. Song… ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?. La ha observado, no es la misma desde que abandonó la habitación de su padre, apenas si podía tenerse en pie, le temblaban las piernas, apenas si podía caminar, tan pronto se cerraron las puertas no ha dejado de llorar.

Al fénix le ha gustado.

Es el nuevo juguete de papá.

Una de estas noches se deslizará en su cama y le recordará el por qué ella es su mejor aprendiz. Como dice cada que castiga a Zuzu_, _la sangre siempre llamará a la sangre, solo de ellos puede surgir un heredero digno de Sozin, de nadie más.

* * *

No olviden reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

__

**DISCLAIMER: Avatar no me pertenece (Excepto Ozai XD) porque si fuese mío no habría tenido ese final...**

**Agradezco los rewiews de Miyiku, Impossible love a Jinko fan, krizty, leRosse, zukara lovebender, Ailiniel de Ithilien, Miss Psycho pep squad, Bersek y Just Eowyn**

* * *

**Nadie es inocente.**

* * *

Hacía una grata ventisca de verano cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación.

Las otras mujeres duermen porque, el Fénix esta ocupado con su nueva presa y el resto descansa a menos que el Señor del Fuego opine que no es suficiente y quiere más.Sabe que es mejor ser parte de las aprendices de Ju Dee , las cuales suelen ser otorgadas a la Princesa como regalo y que envía directamente a la Administradora del harem para que disponga de ellas.

Ella solo lleva los alimentos a las que han sufrido mas o a las que no han resultado útiles, a las que trasladaran a otro sitio. Su función es sencilla. _Es un acto piadoso_ dice mientras deja la comida a los pies del lecho.

Si no sabrá ella lo que han sufrido.

Antes de ir a las cocinas debe pasar a la botica. Donde un hombre de cejas pobladas le da la cantidad precisa de la infusión ya preparada. Nadie sabe bien que contiene, ella solo cumple su trabajo y con el tiempo ha aprendido a reconocer los signos de la tisana. Sabe que siempre cambia el sitio donde debe emplearla. A veces un poco con el té, otras veces en los alimentos y hasta en los ungüentos y perfumes que utilizan.

Cuando la administradora le informe debe incrementar gradualmente la dosis que les hará olvidar. Sabe que primero sentirán dolor, después se harán más sensibles y caerán presas del sueño del que algún día no despertarán.

- _Es un acto piadoso, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes, más no por Lee_

Y es que Lee esta en una celda distinta cada día. Cuando no está en una prisión helada lo llevan a algún sitio misterioso del cual regresa exhausto y con la mirada velada. Nadie puede acercarse a él si no se lo indica. Ella sabe historias de gente que ha muerto por intentar curar sus heridas o tratar de darle un poco de agua.

Y ella no quiere morir.

Porque ella tratará de encontrar una manera de ayudarlo. Debe de escalar puestos entre las aprendices de Ju Dee para poder acercarse un poco, si no es que las torturas y lo que sea que le hacen terminan con sus días mucho antes de que ella consiga ese puesto.

* * *

La celda de Ty Lee estaba a lado de la de Mai habían visto juntas como se vaciaban las celdas con los menos importantes, con los guerreros del otro bando, sabiendo que pronto les llegaría el día. Cuando la acróbata apareció de pie frente a la celda de Mai la chica sin emociones empezó a llorar convencida de que era la hora de la equilibrista. Luego un guardia la arrojo adentro bruscamente.

Mai no podía entenderlo.

La madrugada estaba bien entrada. Las dos tenían ojeras y el cabello desarreglado, las ropas que llevaban aquel día las seguían acompañando. La última vez que vieron el Sol. Ty Lee siempre hablaba de querer mirar el sol de nuevo y ahora Mai no podía sino sentir nauseas ante la ironía de esa idea.

Ty Lee le tomo la mano fuertemente. Mai no sabía que hacía allí ni que tanto trabajo le había costado. Dos guardias miraban a las dos como esperando que se mataran entre ellas…quizá era algo diferente. Ty Lee acaricio la mano de Mai y trato de articular palabras. La abrazó a con toda sus fuerzas.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Tenía casi una semana que no había oído su voz. Como si se le hubiera escapado en aquel tormento. Mai esperaba que hubiera llegado a algún monte para juguetear con los viajeros en los siglos por venir, cuando esa pesadilla hubiera terminado; y que eso al menos sobreviviera de ella. Ty Lee le arreglo los cabellos.

-Es mi turno Mai.-Le dijo al oido.-¿Quien desenredará tu cabello ahora?

Ty Lee siguió haciendo esa labor hasta que Mai le tomo las manos y las beso suavemente. Los pasos de un escuadrón de guardias empezaron a escucharse, como tantas veces en días anteriores, su pulso se aceleró, su intuición se lo gritaba.

Venían por la victima del día.

O de la hora.

Ty Lee se aparto a Mai y le beso la frente tratando de sonreír, pero fracasó en el intento, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas observó con impotencia como el grupo de guardias se llevaba a la que en otro tiempo fuera su amiga, no, que por siempre lo sería, abandonaba la celda con una expresión serena.

Se habían visto por última vez.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano. El sol brillaba como nunca antes, la gente vestía galante alrededor. Rostros conocidos para Zuko, todos y cada uno, pero ninguno tanto como el rostro frente a el.

Y ella estaba sonriendo.

Trato de imaginar su sonrisa y su voz en medio del tumulto de aquellos hombres. Los que le recibieron como héroe, los que aplaudieron el coraje de los cuatro conquistadores…Esos mismos ahora gritaban por sangre. Zuko querría darles su propia sangre y calmarlos; nada nunca sería tan fácil.

No podía haber nada en el mundo que lo lastimara más. Se rasgo los parpados intentando cerrarlos, pero estaban bien sujetos, sus ojos lagrimearon pero pronto la visión volvió. Deseó arrancarse los ojos, sus manos estaban aprisionadas, sus piernas y su cuello. No se podía mover.

Había visto pasar por la guillotina a 6 prisioneros de guerra aquel día. Y la incineración del cadáver de Aang el día anterior. Así como la tortura por la cual Katara se disloco cada uno de sus miembros. El asco se había impuesto al impacto cada vez. Una cabeza había llegado hasta donde estaba hincado y una especie de vello arduo le hacia cosquillas.

Mai tenía el cabello completamente suelto, brillante y oscuro como su suerte. Sabía que no le colocarían una venda por supuesto y se las había ingeniado para usar una bata roja como la sangre. Zuko no pudo sino apreciar la ironia de que jamás se hubiera visto más hermosa.

Sus labios se movieron, Zuko no pudo oir lo que dijo, pero lo sabía, había visto esos labios moverse formando esas palabras, muy pocas veces le pareció.

El Reino Tierra había caido.

La Guerra había terminado.

No tenía honor, no tenía victoria, no era dueño ni siquiera de su propia persona y había provocado la muerte de tantas personas que no sabía como podría conciliar el sueño después del grotesco espectáculo que presenciaba. Pero lo que tenía que ver ahora era la que no podía soportar mas. Por eso Azula lo había dejado vivo. Si hubiera dejado que el rayo llegara a la campesina…

Zuko se envolvía en las sombras de sus recuerdos esperando que se mostraran ante el tan claros como en las noches en el calabozo. Mai sonrío mientras colocaron su cabeza contra el tocón de Cedro de Fuego.

-Lo siento.-Alcanzo a susurrar en algún idioma antiguo.

Zuko quiso decirle algo hermoso, algo al menos, pero su boca estaba cocida con fino hilo negro solo escucho las palabras del verdugo. Como misericordia por haber ayudado a conquistar Ba Sing Se no moriría en el lento suplicio de las llamas. Aquella compasión trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Zuko mientras forcejeaba.

Uno de los captores detuvo al verdugo.

Zuko fue abordado. Los seguros en los parpados se removieron. Se le aflojaron las cadenas. Pudo mirar el familiar rostro que le hacia cosquillas en el pie. Sintió nauseas de nuevo. El forcejeo contra cuatro hombres sin mucha esperanza. Cuando sus ojos hubieron descansado limpiaron las lagrimas que tenía y volvieron a colocarlo.

El largo cabello de Mai le caía dejando desprotegido el cuello, el hacha con forma de cabeza de dragón reflejaba el sol. Observó y escuchó como el hacha caía y desprendía la cabeza de Mai . mientras se abrió la boca con un grito que no podía quedarse dentro de el, de su nariz salieron llamas que le quemaron la boca y barbilla. Los parpados se le hicieron pedazos cuando los seguros salieron volando. La cabeza de Mai rodo lentamente hasta donde el estaba. Entre los gritos Zuko arqueo vomitando sangre. Logrando de alguna manera no vaciarse sobre el craneo de Mai.

No pudo ver mas, y no tenía que ver mas, los guardias se lo llevaron a la habitación de Azula.

No había fecha para su ejecución.

Zuko pensó en alguna forma de no tener que ver el tercer día de ejecuciones.

* * *

En un cuarto no muy lejos de allí colgaba una reja dorada. Allí Katara se retorcía victima de alucinaciones masivas casi todo el tiempo. No hábía soportado mucho tiempo cuerda después de la muerte de Aang y desde el día anterior cuando estuvo en primera fila cuando quemaron el cadáver la razón la había abandonado. Los ruidos de hacha y cabezas rodando había empezado a formar una melodia en su cabeza.

Los gritos de la gente le parecían apenas un eco lejano.

Katara balbuceaba los nombres de las ciudades en que había estado.

La puerta se abrío y revelo a una malencarada Ju Dee con un agente Dai Li.

Los ojos de esa mujer consumían a Katara, le sacaban de sus risotadas sin sentido y sus balbuceos.

La hacían gritar con fuerza hasta que empezaba a toser sangre.

Y muy a su pesar Jin sentía un cierto placer en provocarlo.

* * *

La resistencia existe.

No todo es fuego y sangre, el fuego no debe prevalecer.

Ha traído odio, terror, decadencia, me ha arrebatado a más seres más queridos. No somos más que un pequeño grupo de pandilleros más o menos organizados. Muchos lo han abandonado y han desaparecido, pero alguien debe de mantener la esperanza.

_La Reina Caramelo _lo decía todo el tiempo sobre Aang, pero estábamos equivocados. La esperanza debe surgir de nosotros, no debemos volcar nuestras esperanzas en alguien más. Ese ha sido el mayor error en 100 años de guerra, ¿Cómo es qué hemos sido tan ciegos?, ¿Por qué dejar nuestras esperanzas en uno solo y no luchar en conjunto por nuestro futuro?

El Norte se ha cerrado, son egoístas, se protegen, del Sur apenas si quedan unas casuchas, los habitantes han abandonado el pequeño poblado porque se ofrecen magnificas recompensas por los maestros agua. Saben que .como saben que el siguiente avatar surgirá del agua, por eso nos han dejado solos.

Si no fuera ciega…. Maldice al espíritu que decidió que así naciera.

De que sirvió haber entrenado a alguien, sacrificarlo todo para que terminara así. No, ella no lo permitirá. Ella luchará hasta el fin de sus días, ella recuperar fragmentos de lo que un día fue.

- Smell

- Runaway

- Debemos movernos, alguien se aproxima

- ¿muchos?

- Un contingente importante

- Que tan grande

- Nos sobrepasan por mucho

- Lleven a los heridos y ancianos a los refugios de piedra

- Bien

- Espero que no hayan traído de nuevo a esos arqueros

- Longshot tiene a sus hombres, lucharemos

- Toph…

- La vez pasada fue mi culpa, no volveré a equivocarme

- Teo quiere luchar

- No lo permitas, aun esta herido

- Pero

Toph calla. Por su culpa perdieron gente, hubo quien murió para protegerla, apenas si sobrevivió a los ataques de los arqueros. Nada le dolió más que la captura de Sokka. Si no hubiera sido por él ella no estaría viva y su captura fue un acto de valor. Enfrentó a todos los que pudo hasta que fue sometido. La consigna era clara, lo querían vivo, porque algo querían de él.

- ¿debemos esperar y escuchar?

- Si

- De todas formas me adelantaré, alguien tiene que distraer al enemigo

- Pero Toph…

- Estaré bien, sé lo que hago

* * *

La noche era eterna en el palacio del fénix.

Zuko estaba herido, alguien le había hecho curaciones básicas y le había dado algo que lo mantenía entre la frontera del dolor y del sueño, pero sin poder perder la conciencia. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en aquella tortura.

Y si lo que había presenciado no era suficiente su hermana se había presentado de nuevo en su celda a torturarlo. Oh sí era una tortura que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, que se amoldara y siguiera aquella senda que la perdición había trazado para él, lo sabía muy bien su psique no saldría bien librada y por un momento deseo perder la cordura como Katara o mejor aun… seguir a Mai, sí, seguirla a aquel lugar donde aquella realidad no lo golpeara de lleno con toda su furia, pero era una vana esperanza, Azula no lo dejaría morir.

Era una depredadora y Zuzu era la jugosa presa, quería jugar con él, hacerlo suyo, someterlo a su voluntad, saborearlo lentamente y finalmente devorarlo y consumirlo en aquella extraña fascinación a la cual aun se negaba a dar nombre, quería arrastrarlo a las profundidades con ella, siempre con ella y siempre junto a ella, justo como debía ser.

* * *

**Continuara... proximamente más Zucest y lo que yo llamo Ozong!!**


End file.
